UhOh
by petalsarefallingxoxo
Summary: So, what if Mikan and Natsume were best friends? Let's say Natsume had to leave to Paris. 5 years later, he shows up and so does his mysterious twin... Then Mikan's cousin appears suddenly... What is going on! NxM, RxH, and a few others
1. flasback of memories

-1**Author's Note: I know, I know, I should be writing my other stories but this one sort of popped at me, so I needed to write it down.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_"Are you going to Paris now?" a brunette whimpered to her best friend who had spiky raven hair and crimson eyes. They were inside the boy's bedroom, saying their last good-byes._

_His eyes darted around the room, not wanting to meet the chocolate orbs, "Actually, yeah…"_

_"I'm going to miss you!" the brunette, Mikan sobbed as she hugged her best friend, before he brushed her off._

_He gave her a half smile before he said, "Life's going to be SO peaceful without a baka, ugly girl like you."_

_"Natsume! That was SOO cruel!" the brunette wept before she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her._

_She looked up to face the mysterious ruby orbs of her best friend, "Of course I'm going to miss you, ugly little girl."_

_The boy let go of his best friend before he smirked, "See you in a few years, Polka Dots!"_

_"You PERVERT!" Mikan screeched before she said her last good bye to Natsume, her best friend in the whole world._

_**"I was so young and innocent…"**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes: Did you like the start? Please let me know if this story is going in the right direction! Oh, the unknown quote is from Mikan…**


	2. So, school, eh?

-1**Author's Note: Hello, I hope you like this new story I'm writing! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Mikan's P.O.V

"Ah!" I yawned before waking up

. My name is Mikan Sakura, I'm 15 years old and a Capricorn.

I glanced at my alarm clock and gasped, "7:15! Oh my god! Hotaru is going to kill me if I'm late for one of my classes!"

I dashed into the bathroom and brushed my light brown hair that almost reached my waist. I fixed my hair into a high ponytail and brushed my teeth. I hopped into the shower and took a 1 and half minute long shower before picking my clothes.

I picked out a light pink cami and a black half sweater to go over it. My dark jeans and plain white sneakers went well with outfit I chose today. I grabbed my backpack and flew down the stairs.

"Bye mother!" I kissed my mother before slamming the front door.

Yep, this was how all my mornings went because I'm such a late sleeper and I forget about waking up to go to boring school.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Natsume's P.O.V

I was just about to leave the door to go to school when my dad's voice boomed, "Natsume, come here!"

I obediently went up to my father's study and asked sarcastically, "What do you want?" 

My dad didn't notice the mockery I used to greet him as he continued, "Tomorrow, you're going back to Japan."

I shrugged as I said, "Tch, whatever."

Apparently, my dad was stunned as he stammered, "You don't care if we're moving from Paris to go back to Japan?"

"I could actually care less," I replied in a bored tone.

I really wanted to get away from all my fan girls that chased me EVERY where a I go. At least this time, they couldn't stalk me unless their parents actually let them go to Japan…

My father beamed as he boomed, "Excellent, we're going first thing as soon as you get home from school."

I shrugged as a thought went by, 'Is he insane?! I haven't even packed yet!'

He must've heard my thought as he quickly said, "The maids will pack your belonging."

I nodded before leaving for school. Was my dad for real?!

**O0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mikan's P.O.V

I panted as soon as I walked into the classroom, "Good morning everyone!"

They looked at me and replied, "Morning Mikan! You just made it!"

I flashed them my best smile as I went to sit in my seat, next to no one.

Hotaru, my best friend turned around from her sit next to her boyfriend, "You're lucky that you got here on time."

I sweat dropped because everyone knew about Hotaru's wacky inventions and one of them is a baka gun… She usually hits me with it, if I don't come to class on time.

She turned back and spoke quietly to her boyfriend, Ruka who looked completely uncomfortable.

I tuned out the rest of the world until I heard my teacher clap his hands and say, "Class, I got something to say to all of you!"

The class, except for Hotaru sweat dropped because our teacher was wearing a pink princess gown with ruffles and the works! A gold crown was perched on his head.

We perked up as he said, "A new student is going to be transferring here from France."

I immediately thought of my best friend from a long time ago… His name was Natsume and we write to each other every week.

I perked up before I got myself thinking, 'what are the odds of that happening?'

Hotaru seemed to notice my sudden depression as she asked in a monotone, "What's wrong?"

I sighed as I told her all about Natsume and how he was my friend until he moved to Paris and the new student WAS from Paris.

She looked at me, this time with emotion, "Just for you, I hope that this guy really is Natsume."

She turned back into a zombie state as I chirped, "Thanks! That makes me feel a whole lot better!"

I caught her off-guard with a hug as I skipped back into my seat.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hotaru's P.O.V

"I see that you got Mikan happy again," Ruka observed Mikan and me. He, like myself noticed Mikan's quick 'depression.'

"I guess," I shrugged.

"Of course you did! Anyways, what's all this about the new student?" Ruka (Mikan's other best friend and Hotaru's boyfriend) asked as his clear sea-blue eyes bore into mine.

"Oh, Mikan wants it to be her best friend from her youth… Just for her, I hope it is him too because Mikan didn't act as happy after he left…" I said honestly to my boyfriend for 4 years now.

He shrugged as he said, "I don't think I'd know because I moved a few months after he left… Too bad, I wish I could meet him."

I looked as emotionless as ever, but on the inside I was grinning as I thought, 'This is why Mikan and Ruka are my two closest people; they are so kind.'

"Tch, I wouldn't… He's really… I don't know how to describe him," I shrugged.

"Oh…" Ruka said as he sub-consciously started to stroke is pet rabbit's soft fur.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o**

Mikan's P.O.V

I'm glad that school was over… It was so boring, but I'm happy that Jin-Jin sensei didn't call on me in math…

I mean sure, I was an A/B student, but my mind was in la-la land back then.

I skipped my way home and I was greeted by my single mother, "Welcome home, Mikan dear."

I smiled at my mom, knowing that she was trying her best to stay cheerful after my father died two years ago…

I hugged her as I said, "Hello, mother…"

My mom gave me a last squeeze before she mildly said, "Oh, you have a letter waiting on the counter… I believe that Natsume sent it to you…"

I dashed out of the hallway as I quickly skidded into the kitchen.

I ripped open my letter and it said.

_Oi. Polka Dots…_

_My crazy father said that I'm moving back to Japan… By the time you get this, I'll be on a plane, flying to Tokyo. Whatever, I'll see you later in person._

_-Natsume_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes: Do you like it? Huh? Huh? Review please! The plot will thicken later on… REVIEW AND REVIEW because I want to know if you like this story and if I should continue! **


	3. Wow, weird way of friendship

-1**Author's Note: Hi! I would've updated yesterday, but let's say I could've been in the hospital… Ugh, anyways, hope you like this chapter…**

**Thank you to dominiqueanne, claireponcherrii, Little-Miss-Gigglex, eternalsnow2wish, Choculate, and Van-Heusen for reviewing my last two chapters!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

A girl of 15 was up till the late hours of midnight. She tossed and turned in her bed, but she couldn't sleep. Her brown hair was getting tangled even more than usual.

Why? Well, a certain raven haired boy dominated her thoughts.

_"Is he going to remember me?" _she thought.

_"Will he know who I am?"_

_"Will we still be friends?" _

Questions haunted her poor mind. She shook them off as she murmured out loud, mind you, "Heh, he'll remember me as long as he doesn't get amnesia while flying on that plane… Knowing him, anything is possible…"

She chuckled as she mumbled, "If he remembers to write polka dots in his letter, then of course he'll remember me."

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"ACHOO!" Natsume sneezed suddenly.

"Did you catch a cold?" his dad asked off-mindedly.

He shrugged as he thought, '_I think someone's talking about me… Probably one of my fan girls…'_

_**Little did he know…**_

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mikan's P.O.V

I was dressing front of my mirror, I wore a white polo with a blue cami on top. I had baby blue jeans and white sneakers.

I brushed through my messed up hair and wore a low ponytail.

I glanced at the time, "7:10,"

I murmured, "Perfect."

I bounded down the stairs and grabbed a strawberry toasted pop tart and munched on it until 7:14.

"Bye Mom," I said to my mom as I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Have a nice day, darling!" she called after me.

With that, I left the door and ran to the school…

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Natsume's P.O.V

My dad drove me to school in some random rental car. He dropped me off as a gay teacher with blonde hair and purple eyes happily chit-chatted in my ear.

I didn't pay attention, nor did I want too…

"Class this Natsume Hyuga," the gay teacher announced to the class and all the girls were looking at me with heart shaped eyes except for two… Polka Dots and the person in front of her. The three of them seem to be in a deep conversation.

I must admit, Polka Dots looks different, her hair was in a ponytail and she actually wasn't wearing mini-skirts.

The gay teacher continued, "Natsume's partner will be…"

All the girls (except for two… Guess them.) screeched, "I WANT TO BE NATSUME'S PARTNER!"

**O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mikan's P.O.V

As soon as I walked into class, I saw everyone in their seats waiting for the new student…

It was pretty scary… I went into my seat and at that time, the gay teacher walked in with the new student.

And surprise, surprise… It was none other than the famous Pervert. His hair looked darker and his expression was still as guarded as ever.

After I saw him, I started to doodle in my math notebook. I really could care less now that I know it was him.

Hotaru turned a little as she whispered, "Looks like it's Natsume."

Ruka swirled around as he mumbled, "So this is the famous Natsume, eh?"

"I guess," muttered.

"You don't sound all that happy," Ruka and Hotaru pointed out at the same time.

I smiled sheepishly, "That's because I couldn't sleep… I feel like I want to die now…"

Ruka chuckled as Hotaru said, "Well that's your problem for not sleeping well."

I sweat dropped as I heard a dozen of girls scream out, "I WANT TO BE NATSUME'S PARTNER!"

I grimaced, jeez, these people were LOUD! I saw Narumi-sensei sweat dropped as he said, "The partner will be Mikan Sakura, Ciao!"

He fled the class, but poked his head in and said, "Today's independent study!"

I looked at Hotaru and whispered, "What the hell?"

She turned to me and replied, "Baka, Natsume's your freaking partner. Pay attention for once, will you?!"

I looked at the boy that sat down right next to me.

He smirked as he said, "Morning to you too, Polka Dots."

"Pervert!" I said as a bunch of girls surrounded us.

Correction: they surrounded Natsume and I went over and dragged my chair over to Hotaru.

"Hey," I mumbled.

She glared at me and hissed, "What is it?!"

I shrugged as I said, "Bored, and GOD! Look at those girls!"

Ruka and Hotaru glanced behind them and sure enough there was a mob scene.

Ruka sweat dropped as he said, "Wow… And I thought when I transferred was bad…"

I nodded remembering when Ruka came to Japan… All the girls were swarming all around him like there was no tomorrow. Of course, in Natsume's case, it was a little bit worse…

"Go back to your own sit," Hotaru snapped as I took a look at my desk.

It was covered with girls as I sweat dropped, "I don't think that it is possible."

Hotaru scoffed as she said in my ear, "Watch and learn…"

She cleared her throat as she said dangerously, "All the girls over there, move it or I'll shoot you with my baka gun!"

All the girls looked at her with fear and hurried away. I smiled gratefully to Hotaru as I said, "Thank you."

"Whatever, I just want you out of here," she turned back to her invention she was creating.

I wailed (low enough for Ruka and Hotaru to hear), "Hoooooooootaru! That was mean! You meanie!"

"Shut up or you'll face the wrath of…" Hotaru trailed off as she smirked.

I stuck out my tongue as I dragged my chair back into my original spot.

Natsume glanced up at me from his manga and sighed, "Not another one…"

"What the hell?! I SIT here for God's sake!" I screeched into the ear of my best friend.

He smirked and snorted, "Damn, you're LOUD, like always…"

I blushed as I asked with fake sweetness, "So how was the trip here?"

He smirked again when he heard the tone of my voice and said, "It's all good… Tell your Goth friend over there a thanks."

"She's not Goth!"

"You sure? She's all in purple and a little bit of black…"

"Shut up."

"Make me," he grinned at me. I grinned back; it was just like old times, back when we were little…

"Hey, Hotaru, Ruka, and I are going to see a movie tomorrow after school, want to come?" I asked suddenly.

He shrugged, "Tch. Whatever."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Whatever you say, polka dots."

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT?! GOD, THAT WAS SO 5 YEARS AGO!" I screamed into his ear.

"I think I went deaf in my right ear," he muttered.

"Good," I huffed.

"So Polka Dots," he smirked.

"Shut up," I gave him a glare.

"Never."

**So, the two best friends continue to act like they always have… Fighting like cats and dogs, despite the fact that they are best friends.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes: Yeah, yeah, I made Natsume act differently, but can you blame me? Mikan and him are supposed to be best friends… Oh, and Natsume's twin will be appearing in the 5th chapter and in chapter 8, Mikan's cousin drops by…**

**Like always, REVIEW AND REVIEW AND REVIEW!**


	4. Okay then People are wierd

**Author's Notes: I'm soooo sorry for the late update! But I got writers' block for a while with this story because I know how it's going to go… just not the details… LOL, anyways, I hoped you like this and excuse my grammar mistakes because it's like 11:00 P.M. over here… **_yawns_

**I know, Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, and Mikan aren't acting like themselves, but this is fanfic right? It doesn't have to be perfect… LOL**

**Disclaimer: Petalsarefalling doesn't own any of this, but I wish I could… LOL**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO**

Mikan's P.O.V

I was running late for school...

Ugh, I overslept and didn't hear the alarm clock... Once again.

I slipped into a white lone sleeved shirt and a baby blue half sweater. I wore baby blue jeans with dark brown boots and a dark brown gangster cap.

After that, I zoomed out of my house and ran my way to house.

I panted as I reached out and opened the door.

"Hello everyone!" I chirped happily to them as I heaved my body over to my seat.

"Hey Mikan!" basically everyone greeted back, expect for Hotaru who never says hi to anyone in a group of people and Natsume because he wasn't even there.

I sat at my desk as the class/ school's slut strutted her way over to me.

I groaned inwardly to myself as I thought, "This isn't going to turn out well..."

"Hey Mikan," the girl with seaweed hair sneered.

"Hi to you, Permy," I rolled my eyes. I do not want to be caught talking to HER.

"I hear that you know Natsume-sama," she continued in her ultra high pitched voice.

"Uh-huh. What bout Nat-Chan?" I asked in a bored manner as I used my old nickname for that little trouble maker.

All the girls around me gasped, well everyone BUT Hotaru because she doesn't EVER show emotion.

"Don't. You. Ever. Call. Natsume-sama. N-Nat-chan!" she yelled in my face.

"I can call him whatever I want and he won't care," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Bitch!" she screamed that stupid irritating voice of hers.

"Did I hear you right, slut?" I asked as I stood up. After all these years… Well, let's say I'll be there defending myself when I need too, but basically I hate swearing OR fighting.

Permy made this really offended look as she tried to bitch slap me.

Sorry girl, but I've had enough practice with Hotaru…

I easily dodged that as I threw the lightest punch I could manage.

"Oof!" I heard her squeal as she fell backwards.

I noticed this and I went back into my seat.

"This isn't over!" Permy growled as her "groupies" dragged her away.

"Wow," I mumbled to Hotaru and Ruka.

"I know! Over a nickname too… Jeez this Natsume person must be… I don't know how to describe him," Ruka sweat dropped.

"I know how… He's obnoxious, weird, an idiot with a surprisingly high I.Q, and wicked annoying," Hotaru and I responded at the exact same time.

"Jinx, knock on wood," Ruka laughed as he knocked gently on both of our wooden desks.

I sighed as I heard a door slam and a jet black haired boy slam the door and walk to his seat.

He had a murderous aura around him as he angrily muttered, "Mornin' Hotaru, Mikan, kid that sits next to Hotaru."

I started to laugh out loud since I could laugh and talk now, "That was just too good."

His crimson eyes glowered angrily as he demanded, "What is it Polka?"

"First, shut your trap… And I still won't tell you because you had to be there at the right time, Nat-Chan," I threw an evil look over to Permy who just sat there growling.

"I'll tell you…" Hotaru said in a monotone.

Natsume nodded once for her to continue as Hotaru automatically held out a hand and demanded, "$50 first."

Natsume groaned as he hissed to me, "What did you do to her?!"

"Nothing, she just loves money…" I shrugged.

"Natsume," a high pitched voice sung out in an annoying tone.

"Not her again," I groaned as I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Hn," he glared at the seaweed haired girl.

"Mikan was being mean to me," Permy pouted a pout that made her look a retarded monkey butt.

"For what?" I asked her as Natsume asked, "I should care because… I don't even know you?"

"She called me a slut," she tried to whimper. The key word was tried, though.

Natsume arched an eyebrow at me as he responded to her, "Yeah huh…"

"What you don't believe me?" the green haired girl cried crocodile tears.

"So what if I called you a slut?" I asked her menacingly.

"See she even admits it!" Permy exclaimed as her tears miraculously stopped.

"If I know this baka over here, she doesn't say anything against people unless she was dragged into a fight," Natsume said in a bored dismissive tone as he started to flip through a manga.

"B-but! Nat-Chan!" she desperately pleaded.

"Shut up, don't call me by that EVER AGAIN and get out of my face coz I don't like seeing your ugly-ness," Natsume spoke coldly as he tuned out the world and got zapped into the world of manga.

"Dang, both of you were right!" Ruka sweat dropped as he turned to me. Permy got dragged away…

"I know," we said in sync with each other.

"Jinx, you owe me $50," Natsume knocked on our desks just like what Ruka did and continued reading his manga.

I stuck out my tongue at him as I heard, 'MIKAN SAKURA AND HOTARU IMAI, please report to the office immediately!'

We looked at each other as we got up and walked out the door.

We had no clue what was going to happen to us…

Before we turned we both said, "Ha, ha, ha Natsume! We weren't jinxed for long…"

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Natsume's P.O.V

I wonder what that baka did this time.

"Hey you," I said to the boy in front of me.

"Yeah?" he slowly turned around as I faced with his ice blue eyes and sun streaked blonde hair.

"What's your name?" I asked since I think that I know him from somewhere.

"I'm Ruka, Ruka Nogi," he greeted as I stared at him with widen eyes.

I DO know him….

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'd like to thank…**

**Irumi Kanzaki- I know right? Ha, ha, ha… Their friendship is a bit odd.**

**Kimiko-Sakura- sorry that I updated late.. T.T**

**dominiqueanne- same thing; very sorry for the late update… ****L**


	5. Relatives and new friends

-1**Author's Note: Hello people! Hope you like this chapter!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Natsume's P.O.V

"You're THE Ruka Nogi?" I asked.

I watched him sweat drop as he answered, "Well, I'm Ruka Nogi, but not so sure about The Ruka Nogi…"

"You're that kid from Paris," I pointed out.

"I used to live in Paris, but I never knew that I was known as THE Ruka Nogi," he said.

"Thought you looked familiar," I mumbled to myself.

"What about you? You're THE Natsume Hyuga," he chuckled, "I've heard so much about you from Mikan and Hotaru."

I arched an eyebrow as I smirked, "So Polka and the Ice Queen has been talking about me, eh?"

He nodded as I said, "What did they say?"

Ruka blushed as he stammered, "Well…. Umm… Oh look! Class started!"

He whipped around as I smirked as I continued to read my manga.

Ruka was the one who was my best friend on my street… Of course he didn't know my name because he moved three days later…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_**MEANWHILE**_

"Hotaru, Mikan," a cold voice greeted us.

"What is it Persona?" we both asked irritated.

"Is that anyway to treat family… Mikan, Hotaru?" the man with spiky black as tar hair sneered.

"I guess so, Persona," Hotaru said in a monotone.

"Whatever little kitties, I want you to take these 2 people and guide them to classes and such… If I get any bad report then you both are…" he trailed off and he smirked.

"Now is THAT anyway to treat your sister and me, your cousin?" I asked annoyed as Hotaru agreed with me.

"Troublemakers," he groaned, "I wonder where you two got this attitude."

"From you?" Hotaru hinted as I snorted.

"No, I'm just too perfect. I didn't act like you two when I was 14," Persona looked thoughtfully at us.

Hotaru and I started coughing violently as he asked icily, "What is it?"

We burst out laughing as we said, "Oh nothing… We're 15 FYI."

"Whatever, a year off… What's the big deal?" he shrugged.

"A lot," Hotaru and I said in sync with each other.

"Anyways… The two students are Koko and Anna… They are outside of this room, waiting in the lobby so escort them to class," Persona dismissed us.

We both nodded as I whispered, "Is it just me or has he gotten softer?"

"He has," Hotaru replied.

"I HEARD THAT!" we both heard the man behind us say… More like screech.

We went out into the main office as we saw two people… A pink haired girl and a sandy haired boy holding hands.

"Well, well, well… Who do we have here?" I chuckled as I gave them a huge smile.

"I'm Koko and this is Anna," Koko said as Anna nodded.

"Hello, Koko and Anna! I hope we can be friends!" my smile got even wider.

"Are you two siblings or a couple?" Hotaru asked bluntly as is sweat dropped at her straight-forwarded ness.

Koko and Anna blushed lightly as Hotaru said, "Just as I thought…"

I noticed the uncomfortable tension as I brightly exclaimed, "Let's go to class!"

Koko and Anna nodded as they followed me and Hotaru trailed behind them…

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ruka's P.O.V

Class was well… Like usual because everyone made our sub cry again…

So I swiveled around I asked Natsume, "Hey, Natsume… Want to catch a movie with Hotaru, Mikan, and me?"

"Hn, whatever," Natsume mumbled idly as he flipped through his manga.

"That's his definition for yes," a voice behind me stated, the voice belonged to my best brunette friend.

"It's going to 6 of us because Mikan invited the new kids," my girlfriend slid into the seat next to me.

"What new kids?" I asked confused.

"These new kids," Mikan cheerfully said.

"Everyone shut up or I'll torture you with my baka gun," Hotaru said high enough for everyone to hear.

"Thank you! Anyways, we got two new students," Mikan beamed, "Come in!"

A sandy haired boy and a pink haired girl walked in.

"This is Koko and Anna, if you hurt them on their first day for school, watch out," Hotaru glared at everyone in the class except for Mikan and me.

"I'm Koko!" the hazel eyed boy announced cheerfully.

"I'm Anna!" the pink haired girl waved to us.

"For now, they'll sit behind Natsume and Mikan," Hotaru glanced at everyone to make sure that they won't make a peep.

They all nodded weakly as Mikan waved the two over.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Natsume's P.O.V

I watched as the two of them made their way over to the seats behind Polka Dots and me.

"Natsume say hi to them," Mikan commanded.

"Make me," I said.

"Okay," Mikan said as she grinned, "Anna, Koko, Natsume said hi, but he's too shy to say it himself."

"I am not shy!" I hissed at my best friend.

"Sure, Nat-Chan, whatever you say…" she grinned.

"Hello you too!" the pink haired girl cheerfully spoke.

"I never said hi," I grumbled as I felt someone hit my head.

"Say it or else," Hotaru gave me the evil eye.

Hotaru is weird and scary when she mad so I said, "Hi."

"Good job, Nat-Chan!" Mikan clapped sarcastically.

I thumped her with my manga I was reading.

"Hey! What was that for?!" she complained lightly.

"Umm…" Ruka, Anna, and Koko said together.

"Yes?" Mikan and Hotaru asked as I said, "Hn."

"Oh nothing…" they all sweat dropped.

"o0o0ok," Mikan said as she asked, "So Koko, Anna, you still going to come with us to the movies after school?"

"Why not?" Koko and Anna said as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Aw, you two look so great together!" Mikan cooed as she was oblivious to the fact that she embarrassed them.

**_AFTER SCHOOL_**

Mikan's P.O.V

"What movie are we going to see, besides the usual?" I asked everyone.

"What's the usual?" Anna asked curiously.

"Oh, that's Dumb and Dumber, Hot Chicks, and Legally Blonde," I responded.

"Aren't we going to the movies?" Natsume pointed out.

"No, that baka over there got us kicked out," Hotaru said, pointing at me.

"Hey! You spilled that drink on me on purpose!" I argued back.

"Sure I did… People, pick a movie already!" Hotaru said in her usual bored voice.

"Hmm, I am Legend?" Ruka suggested as Natsume, Koko, and Anna agreed to that.

"Ok then!" I hurried into Blockbuster and grabbed the for DVDS.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes: Hello, my people… LOL, so how is the story sop far?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**People that reviewed- YOU PEOPLE ROCK!!: **

**Irumi Kanzaki- hope this helped with your question!**

**dominiqueanne- aw, thank you!**

**Kimiko-Sakura- Thanks for understanding!!**


	6. Party and amazing stuff Not really

-1**Author's Notes: Hello people!!!**

**I'd like to thank: dominiqueanne- Thank you! Updated today… LOL**

** Kimiko-Sakura- Hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**

** Irumi Kanzaki- Yeah it is… That's why poor Mikan won't be watching it… LOL**

**ENJOY EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Mikan's P.O.V

"Oh my God!! They're so dense!" Anna laughed as she stuffed popcorn in her mouth.

"I know!" I laughed along with her as I grabbed some popcorn. We were watching Dumb and Dumber.

"Woooooow," Hotaru muttered.

"Nani?" Ruka, Koko and I asked at the same time.

"She's laughing like a lunatic and she's seen this movie for years…" Hotaru explained, "I already got bored of it…"

"What's the fun with that?" I complained lightly as I threw some popcorn at her.

"You'll regret that!" Hotaru grabbed some popcorn and threw some at my face.

"You sure?" I giggled as I grabbed my pillowed and smacked her.

In retaliation, she grabbed her pillow and started a pillow fight with me.

"You people can join in at anytime," I laughed since they were all staring at us from behind.

"Okay…" Anna went for her pillow and smacked both of us.

Hotaru and I looked at each other and we knew what that meant…

Revenge on the Pink haired one.

"Heheheh," we chuckled evilly as we both attacked her with our pillow.

"Ekk!" she screamed as she hit us both again.

This went on and on until Anna waved her hand and said, "Fine, I admit defeat!"

"It's time for I Am Legend," Ruka and Koko announced to us, laughing like hyenas, girls.

"Oh, okay you two… I'll go start on it… The rest of you start cleaning, my mom will never let us throw Friday nights at my house ever again," I instructed as I left the scene. There was popcorn all over the floor and feathers dancing around…

"Oh wait!" I popped into the living room again, "Anna, can you help me?"

She brightened as she bounced to my side.

"Thanks," I grinned at her as I led her into the kitchen.

"So what are we going to do, huh Mikan?" she asked energetically.

"We're going to make Friday's dinner… It's usually popcorn chicken, French fries, soda, chips, and whatever I can cook up," I explained to her as I popped the popcorn chicken from the bag into the oven, along with the French fries.

"Oh, cool, can I make pizza?" Anna asked as I nodded.

"This is so cool!" Anna squealed as she started grabbing flour, salt, water, and yeast…etc

I sweat dropped as I remarked, "You must be a real chef, eh?"

I watched as she worked her magic with the dough as she beamed, "That's what I want my profession to be when I grow up."

I chuckled, "And with that, I shall leave you alone with your pizza and bake a cake."

Her green blue eyes sparkled as she exclaimed, "Before you bake anything, can you try this recipe I made up?"

I shrugged as I replied, "Sure."

She grinned as she tossed me a thin note card as I read off the directions:

_2 handfuls of chocolate chips OR 1 and a half cup of sprinkles_

_2 1/4 cups flour  
2 1/4 teaspoons baking powder  
1/2 teaspoon salt  
1/2 cup shortening  
1 1/3 cups sugar  
1 teaspoon vanilla  
1/2 cup egg whites  
1 cup milk_

_Mix flour, baking powder, sugar, and salt together. Then add in half of the egg whites. Add in other half of egg whites, milk, shortening, and vanilla. Beat well until it creates a creamy mixture…_

_Finally, add in the chocolate OR sprinkles and pour into cake pan. Then bake for about 30-35 minutes._

I popped the cake into the oven and took out the popcorn chicken and French fries.

"I liked that recipe you gave me, Anna… It sounds delicious!" I looked at my pink haired friend who was busily adding the pizza topping.

She looked up at me and grinned, a flour-ly grin, "Thanks Mikan."

I watched her for a while as I exclaimed, "I bet you'll be a well known chef because you even made the tomato sauce by scratch!"

She blushed as she said, "Thanks Mikan… you're a good cook yourself."

"Aw, thank you! I try my best," I answered.

"Oi, Polka!" Natsume said as he entered the room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"When's the food going to be ready? The movie already finished," he said impatiently.

"Just take this," I rolled my eyes as I playfully shoved a plate of popcorn chicken and French fries into one of his hands and a big bottle of Coke Zero into the other.

"Jeez you're so lazy… Make me do ALL the work," he sighed.

"If you're asking who's doing basically all the work, that would be Anna because she made pizza," I shot back.

"Figures, I always knew that you couldn't cook," Natsume said.

"Shut up Mr. I-can't-even-make-toast-without-burning-it," I said as I laughed.

"Hush up," he retorted.

"Aw, you know you don't mean it," I replied, "Bet you miss my voice."

His face turned thoughtful, "Actually… I forgot to even think of missing you in Paris."

I snickered, "Sure, Nat-Chan… Sure, whatever you say…"

"Humph, just hurry up with the food," he turned his back on me.

"Are you two really best friends?" Anna asked in shock.

"Yep, we act like that, but we're actually closer than what you'd think," I grinned.

She gave me a small smile as she asked, "Shouldn't you be taking out the cake by now? It has been about 34 minutes…"

"Yikes! Thanks for reminding me!" I hurriedly and took out the cake which was above the rack with the pizza.

"Whoa! That looks… So amazing!" Anna breathed.

"Sure does… All thanks to your recipe!" I smiled at her.

"And because you're a good cook," she shot back.

We fell into a fit of giggles as we gave each other a little hug.

"Wow, am I interrupting something?" a male voice snickered.

"You're just jealous that I haven't hugged you yet," I glanced at Natsume who was just standing there awkwardly.

"No, I'm happy that I got rid of your death squeezing grasps," Natsume smirked at me.

"Oh, sure… Then why drop in the kitchen when I was hugging someone else, huh? You WANTED me to hug you," I smirked back.

"FYI, Ice Queen wants plates and shooed me into the kitchen again," Natsume said.

"Excuses, excuses, my dear Nat-Chan…" I chided in a motherly voice as I jabbed 6 plates into his stomach.

"Ow! What was THAT for?!" Natsume grunted.

"That's for lying that you didn't miss my hugs," I smirked at me.

"I always hated your hugs," he smirked back.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did not."

"You did too!" I exclaimed as he threw a smirk at me.

"I told you," Natsume's eyes danced with laughter.

"Shut up or I'll kick you out… Literally," I growled playfully.

"Alright, alright… I'm a going now…" he chuckled as I pretended to kick him from behind.

I smirked as I turned to Anna who was dying in a fit laughter.

"You and Natsume," she gasped out and started a whole new round of laughter.

"What about us?" I asked as I stared at the freshly taken out pizza.

"You two are just so funny!" she giggled as she divided the pizza into 12 pieces.

"Heheheh, I know," I said as I carried out the cake and she carried out the pizza.

"Took you long enough!" Hotaru said.

"Pizza takes long to make, what can Anna say?" I shrugged as I defended Anna from any remarks.

"Is this PIZZA?" Koko rubbed his hands together.

"Yeah it is…" I trailed off.

"Anna made this too, am I correct?" he asked again as he stared at the pizza as if the most important thing in the world.

"Yep, why?" I asked as Koko immediately grabbed a piece.

"Because Anna makes the world's best pizza," he exclaimed as I took a bite of heaven.

"I have to agree with Koko over there," Hotaru said as I whispered to Anna, "That's really good coming out of Hotaru's mouth since she hardly ever compliments stuff."

"Hn, I guess it's good," Natsume shrugged as he worked on his second slice.

"Heheheh, compliments from the two most coldest people ever," I laughed as the two glared at me.

"Shut up," they both said in sync.

"Whatever," I shrugged.

"Hello, Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru!" a female voice chirped as my mother walked through the door.

She looked at all of us as she laughed nervously, "I'm sorry, Hi to the rest of you…"

"Mother, this is Natsume," I pointed the boy who just grunted, "And this is Anna and Koko," I pointed to Anna and then Koko.

"Good evening Mikan's mother," Anna and Koko greeted politely.

"Oh, call me Yuka," my mother waved her hand as she stated, "Natsume… You're doing well… Send your father greetings for me."

"… Okay," he grunted.

I chuckled because my mother is one of his soft spot since she became his unofficial mom after his mom died…

"Okay, thanks for cleaning up the house," my mom grinned as she ruffled her light brown hair.

"It's alright Ms. Sakura," Ruka said politely.

My mother chuckled as she asked, "Okay, Ruka… I've known you for years by now… And yet you don't call me by my first name?"

"Aw, mother… You're embarrassing him," I spoke up for my blushing friend.

"Oh fine… I'll give all of you a lift to your houses after… I don't need 5 kids wandering around at night," my mom said as she went up into her room.

"You're mother is sweet," Anna commented as Koko nodded.

"I love her and all… But she can be a handful at times," I sighed, "She teases people too much…"

"Ha, makes me feel more comfortable," Koko chuckled as Anna nodded.

"Anyways, want to play Twister?" I asked as Anna, Koko, and Ruka shrugged sure.

"I guess," Hotaru shrugged.

_DING-DONG_

"I'm going to get that!" I yelled as I opened the door to see…

"Persona!" I screamed as I jumped on him.

"YAY!!!!! Persona you FINALLY dropped by!" I screeched as he had to walk into the house with me clinging onto him.

"What do you want, brother?" Hotaru asked nonchalantly.

"Whoa! The school's Principal is your brother?!" everyone but Natsume yelled since he already knew.

"Unfortunately," Hotaru sipped her soda.

"I know right? Having him as a relative is bad enough!" I rolled my eyes jokingly as Persona hit my head lightly.

"Hush up, little kitties, I have something to tell you," the man in all black and a mask said.

"Spill it," I said immediately.

"Youchii is coming to live in Japan," he stated.

"Oh YEAH! I miss my little brother!" I screamed.

"You have a little brother, Mikan?" everyone but Hotaru asked.

"Well, he's my HALF-brother, he lives with my dad and step-mother," I said sheepishly.

"And you never told me…" Natsume tsked.

"Because you never asked," I shrugged.

"Hey! That's my line!" Natsume and Persona barked together.

I started to laugh hysterically, "I was wondering why I always thought that Natsume was like Persona!"

"Tch, we're not the same," Natsume glanced away.

"Humph, that was insulting, Mi-Chan," Persona stressed out the Mi-Chan.

I felt a blush come up, "Sh-Shut up!"

"Never, little kitty, now I must be going… All those other stupid principals want to 'chat' with me," Persona rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha! Well, have fun!" I yelled to him.

"Like I would," he said as he left the house and when into his pitch, shiny black car.

"See you, big bro," Hotaru said quietly.

"Don't think he heard you, Hotaru," I said.

"He wasn't supposed too," Hotaru said.

"So0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo00oooo," Koko, Anna, and Ruka broke the silence.

"It's about 10 pm," Hotaru stated as I knew what she was getting at.

"Really?! It's that late!" Anna jumped as she looked at the clock.

"Heheheh, we'll be going then…" Koko said as I said.

"Hold up!" I hollered after them.

"Yeah?" the couple asked.

"Erm, if it's ok with your parents, then you could sleepover tonight…" I said.

Anna threw a cut pouting look as he sighed, "It'll be alright…"

"Now, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume?" I asked my three best friends in this entire world.

Hotaru glared at Ruka as she spoke in her soft cold voice, "We'd love to stay."

"Hn, whatever," Natsume grunted.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes: OH MY GOD! This is like the longest chapter I've EVER written! Hope you enjoyed this chapter because in the next, the 6 will be at school and a surprise will be happening… heheheh, STAY TUNE!!!!**

**The recipe in there is a real one, so if you want to try it out, go ahead… But don't sue me if it doesn't work because I'm going to try it out later… heheheh**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. school and meet the twin

**Author's Note: Ugh, I am WICKED sorry for the late update, but it took me very long to find time to write this… Enjoy though!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

Mikan's P.O.V

"Natsume…" I trailed off as I looked to my ruby eyed best friend that sat next to me.

"What is it, Polka?" he asked irritated.

"I'm bored," I whimpered.

"I should care?" he asked coldly as he continued to flip through his manga.

"Aw, can't you be a little more nicer?" I complained as I went on to speak to Anna and her boyfriend, Koko.

"Hey, Anna guess what my cousin told me?" I cheerfully asked Anna.

"Which cousin and what is the news?" she asked hyperly.

"Persona and he said we'll be getting a new student," I answered.

"Is it a boy or girl?" she questioned.

"It's a boy and ---!" I got interrupted by the gay teacher shouting, "HELLO EVERYONE!"

All of the class sweat dropped as we all saw what he was wearing…

The teacher was in a light pink sweater, a white blouse, and a deep violet skirt that was mid thigh and jeans.

"Tch, gay ass," Natsume said to me.

"You still swear…" I tsked him.

"Shut it."

"Never."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yeah."

"Never."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes I will!" I said.

"Thank you," Natsume said sarcastically as he went into his manga land.

"Class this is our new student!" or gay teacher proclaimed.

"Hn," the boy that walked in, said. Everyone gaped at him except for Hotaru, Natsume, and I.

The boy was in a Yankee's jersey with a white shirt under it and dark blue jeans. His hair was a little shorter than Natsume's and way messier… His eyes were ruby red, but shone a lot more than Natsume's.

"Everyone, this is Natsuki Hyuga," the teacher cheerfully announced.

"Hey people," he said in a thick English accent.

"He transferred from England…"

"Hi Natsume, Hotaru, Mikan!" he called out as I waved back, but Hotaru shot her baka gun at him.

He dodged it with much grace as he complained, "What was that for?!"

"For saying my name and saying it second," she said as everyone sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry," he gave Hotaru puppy dog eyes.

"Oh fine," she shrugged as Natsuki's face cheered up and the teacher said, "Okay… Natsuki… You can sit next to Surmire."

"Kay," Natsuki spoke as he went off to find the seaweed haired girl.

I watched as Permy started to flirt with Natsuki.

"Ewww," I made a face.

"What?" Natsume asked without looking up at me.

"The bitch slut," I crinkled my face some more.

"My little brother knows right from wrong, Polka… Don't have to worry about him," Natsume robotically spoke since he's used to me worrying.

"Still…" I trailed off. Natsuki is the complete opposite of Natsume in most areas. That's why I worry about him. He's more like a little kid that you have to watch over because of his innocence.

"Jealous much, Hyuga?" Hotaru turned around with an evil grin on her face.

"Why should I be?" Natsume arched an eyebrow.

"Mikan's paying a little too much attention to your younger brother…" she hinted.

"Of course I would! I'd worry about ANYONE that has to sit next to slut girl!" I huffed as I watched Permy flirt with more Natsuki who seemed to not even notice nor care.

"Do something, Natsume!" I hissed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Coz the slut is all over your brother and he doesn't even care," I hissed.

"I haven't even seen him for over 6 years, so I think he can handle her by himself," Natsume read his manga.

"You're so nice, Hyuga," I muttered as Natsuki appeared at our desk like magic.

"Hello Mikan!" he brightly announced as he gave me a light hug.

"Hi Natsuki! It's been a long time," I grinned to the younger brother of Natsume.

"I know! It's been boring without you three in America," he complained as he nudged Natsume, Hotaru, and me.

Koko coughed as I said, "Natsuki! Meet our newest people, Ruka, Koko, and Anna!"

"Hello, Anna," Natsuki bowed down to the pink haired girl with much a dramatic flow.

"Hey, Koko, Ruka!" he nodded with a smile over to the other two boys.

"Stop, you're ruining my image," Natsume groaned as he flipped through his manga.

"What image?" Natsuki cocked his head sideways in fake confusion.

"You only been here for about half a week… You don't have an 'image,'" Natsuki continued.

"Yes I do, and how do you know I only been here for about a week? You stalk me, don't you? STALKER," Natsume glared at his younger brother.

"Ok, why would I want to stalk YOU? You're my brother for Pete's sake! I know because… I got intuition," Natsuki winked as many girls fainted.

"Yeah… Sure…" Natsume scoffed.

"Seriously!" Natsuki whined.

"Whatever," Natsume spoke as he flipped through his manga.

"Humph… Mikan! Natsume's being cold to me! Make him stop!" Natsuki turned to me and gave me puppy dog eyes.

I giggled as I sighed, "I'm sorry Suki-Chan, but that's how Natsume was born… I can't change it."

"Okay…" Natsuki looked sad.

"Hey, want to get some ice cream after school?" I asked, trying to cheer up Natsuki.

"Alright! That's a date!" he cheered up as he left Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Koko, and me staring at him.

"I'm going on a date?" I asked dumbfounded.

"No duh, you just asked him out," Hotaru said.

"Seriously?" I rubbed the back of my head, "I just asked him for ice cream…"

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

Natsume's P.O.V

Everyone fell down anime style at what Mikan just said.

God, she's denser than ever!

_'Jealous much, Natsume?' _a voice spoke in my head said.

'_Why should I be?' _I asked.

_'Coz our little Mikan is going out with your little brother,' _the voice explained with a snicker.

_'I should care?' _I asked the voice.

_'Act cool and whatever you want…but you can never deny those feelings…' _the voice faded away.

_'Hn, and who might you be?' _I asked.

_'You're subconscious,' _the voice echoed as he left.

"NATSUME!" a high pitched voice screeched.

"What?" I asked.

I looked my best friend and…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ending Notes: Sorry for that cliffy, but I'm so blank right now!! It's hard! LOL**

**Thank you to these people for reviewing my last chapter!**

**dominiqueanne**

**sakurapetal246**

**princessofcrown101  
Irumi Kanzaki**

**HengHeng**

**xXangelicprincessXx  
flyingsakura16**

**THANKS AGAIN!!!! J**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


End file.
